Summer Is Ours!
by xXGajeel-LucyXx
Summary: Fairy Tail and Sabertooth are ready to start the summer and what better way than TOGETHER? Food Fights, Spin the bottle, a Summer Festival, Pillow fights, Drinking games, Pajama Parties and a whole lot more in the days summer has in store for them! Pure laughs and Fun is grantee in this 3 story per chapter fanfiction. If you have a request on an Event you want seen, PM and Review.
1. Day One, The Start!

_**If you have a request on something you want to see our rowdy friends here do, PM me or tell me in the reviews**_

**~X~**

**This is War! Boys against Girls, or more like every man for themselves! **

"IT'S HOT!" Natsu declared in a fierce yell.

"Coming from the fireball himself" Gajeel said slumping in his chair. "You think this hot, just think of how the rest of us feel" the rest of the men uttered a small aye in agreement.

Freed sat up a little "it's not our fault managolia is the state of a heat wave"

"It sure sucks though" Bixslow added. It was quiet before Laxus grunted.

"Look at them" he said glaring in the direction of the pool.

"How do they do it?" Sting said putting an arm over his face in an attempt to block the blazing sun.

"They're women" Rouge growled

"It's as if they're unaffected by the heat" Gray chimed in.

"Know how to handle a little heat" Rufus teased at the rest of them. They just waved him off knowing they didn't have the energy.

"Well, we just can't sit around and just watch them" Jellal offered looking around at the other men.

"And how do you figure we handle this" Bixslow said looking over at him.

"Good question." Orga grunted

It was silent again.

"UGH! Why do we have to sit here and just stand watch of them!?" Natsu yelled kicking his feet in the air, his flame printed swim trunks swaying with his legs.

Gajeel extended his arm into iron, over Gray, who flinched back at the sudden move, and punched Natsu in the face. "Chill out man you raiding off extra heat. Try and keep your hot pants out of a bunch."

"I've had enough" Sting said out of frustration "we need to come up with something everyone can do and a way we can still watch over the girls"

"Good idea" Elfman said "but what"

It was quiet before Loke suddenly sat up and grinned. "How about a full out war!?" The other guys looked over at him with questioning looks. He just grinned at them "I'll go over battle plan so pay attention."

**With the Girls**

"Levy- san watch out!" Lisanna called out to levy. She looked over at the other girl and in her face blasted a cool wave of water. "I warned you!" beside Lisanna, Lucy chuckled evilly

"Lu-Chan!" levy yelled but chuckled herself. "I'm gonna get you back for that" suddenly Lucy was splashed with a water balloon and fell into the pool from the force. Cana busted out laughing from behind her.

"OH you SO deserved that!" she said in between laughs. Lucy came back up to the surface of the water and smirked.

"I wouldn't be laughing if I were you" she said. Cana stopped laughing and stared at the other girl before she was sprayed with the water hose.

"Oh I'm sorry" Erza said putting a hand on her hip and grinned "did I spray you?" Cana laughed and tackled Erza into the pool, catching the other woman off guard.

Yukino and Mira laid behind them in chairs, under an umbrella. "My goodness" Yukino said pushing down her sunglasses watching the spectacle before them. "Aren't they full of energy?"

"That's your Fairy Tail women for you" Mira said beside her with a hint of a giggle in her voice.

On the other side of the pool Juvia watched the other women with only her feet in the pool and sighed. "Juvia knows she should have fun but she can't help but wonder what Gray-sama is thinking!"

Gray was almost a melted Popsicle on the right side of pool listening to loke's layout on how this 'battle' was gonna go. Then he sneezed. "Bless you" Laxus said looking over at him with a raised eyebrow.

Gray waved him off. "Juvia"

"Ah, but of course"

Juvia frowned down at the other girls before suddenly she felt a sharp pull on her foot and fell into the water completely.

"Juvia-Chan" Lucy said in a teasing voice "you didn't think we were going to forget you did you?"

Lucy was splashed by water again in her back by Evergreen who chuckled with a small "ho ho ho" Lucy tackled the other woman under the water before they were both thrown into Erza and Cana. Juvia came back up to the surface with a smirk. Minerva watched them with a blank face shaking her head lightly.

Lucy finally surfaced again with Erza soon followed by Ever and Cana. "UGH! Juvia!" she yelled. Juvia grinned and jumped out of the pool and started to run but slipped on a puddle of water and slid into Lissanna and levy. The three girls feel and began sliding towards the boys.

"Whoa!" Jellal quickly got out of the way just as Levy slammed into Rogue who was sitting beside him and Juvia slid into Loke knocking him into the water as Lissanna grabbed Orga before they fell into the pool also.

Lucy burst into a fit of laughs pointing at them. "Luccccy" a voice purred. Lucy looked behind her into the eyes of her lion spirit. "Care to play a small game" he and Juvia had water guns in their hands aimed at her. She screamed at the water stared to fly her way. She ducked under the water and the splash hit Natsu. Gray immediately laughed. Natsu grabbed Gray and they both tumbled in Minerva's way. She waved her hands trying to stop them but was forced into the pool along a side them.

Laxus sweat dropped and shook his head just as Erza pushed him into the pool. "Laxus! Is the water nice?" she teased.

Laxus glared at her. "Dang woman" he grabbed her foot and pulled her in and into his arms. She wiggled around trying to get out of his grasp but he didn't let her go before he dived under the water with her still in his arms.

Sting took a step back eying his surrounding closely before he heard an evil voice chant his name. "Stingy Bee!" she cooed. He snapped his head around to a water balloon and a laughing Cana.

"Yes! Head shot!" she cheered.

"I'd watch my own back if I were you" before Cana could even turn around, Gajeel grabbed her and threw her into the water before jumping in after her.

Mira giggled at the scene before her. "That seems fun" Yukino laughed beside her.

"It should does" she said.

"Oh? Do the lovely ladies want some attention?" the girls turned to both Jellal and Bixslow. Bixslow picked up Yukino and took a few steps backwards before running full speed into the pool. Jellal threw Mira over his shoulder and jumped in straight behind them.

Lucy stared at them and sweat dropped. "Dear mavis" she mumbled. Hands wrapped themselves around her waist and under her chest before Laxus and Gajeel pulled her under the surface of the water with laughs.

Freed put a hand on his hip and shook his head. "Be careful" he said just as Juvia grabbed him by his trunks and threw him behind her into the pool, straight into Lisanna and Loke.

"A real man does a cannon ball!" Elfman yelled before jumping full force into the pool making the water splash up and random bodies' crash into each other. Cana and Loke went towards Evergreen and Natsu. Gray screamed before he grabbed Juvia and they were slammed into Laxus. Gajeel waved his arms around as him and Mira went in the opposite direction. Yukino grabbed onto Freed and they went under the water. Lucy crashed into Orga who quickly grabbed her as Levy and Minerva spun out of control into Jellal. Rogue held tightly to Erza as they flew upwards before coming back down into Sting and Bixslow. The water that had splashed out came back pulling everyone together.

Gray sighed letting go of Juvia "Elfman never do that again" he said out of breath. Juvia grabbed his cheeks turning his face to her.

"Gray-Sama are you alright?" he nodded and patted her head. Laxus looked over at them from under Natsu. After throwing him off of him he rubbed his head ach out. Mira ended up in sting's lap as the man sighed in relief.

"I thought I was dead" he mumbled. Mira giggled. Orga helped Levy out of the water and nodded in agreement. Lissanna was patting Gajeel's head as he glared at her older brother. Erza and Lucy ended up mushing Freed in-between their breasts, passing him out. Evergreen waved her head in front of loke who seemed to be passed out as well. Yukino was sitting with Bixslow who was able to grab her as his babies pulled them out of the water before things got bad. Cana was swaying lightly with Rogue tucked under her arm both clearly dizzy. Jellal and Minerva managed to make it out of the water before everyone was crushed into each other.

Rufus stared at the crowd with a grin on his face. "Now how did I manage not to get wet once" he teased. Everyone groaned.

"Shut up!"

**~X~ **

**Laxus and the Watermelon Crushing Game.**

"Watermelon time!" Natsu called as Gajeel brought in a few of the juice filled fruits and set them on the table. Lucy walked up and patted one.

"Oh! How did you guys get so many?" she asked. Sting walked up behind her with his arms crossed over his chest.

"I pulled a few strings" then she grinned stupidly. Lucy raised an eyebrow.

"Everyone! How about we play a small watermelon crushing game!" Lisanna yelled. Freed nodded in agreement with his hands on his hips.

"That would be nice" he said. Cana smirked and pulled out a cup with sticks in it.

"Let's do a drawing for who gets to get blindfolded!" she said. "How many watermelons are there?"

Loke looked over and began counting. "Eight" he said when he was finished.

"Alright then eight lucky suckers gets blindfolded!" she checked the number of sticks before changing some with red tips. "Ok whoever gets a red tip gets a bat and a blindfold. Ready?" everyone nodded and dug in pulling out with a stick. "Who are the winners?"

Levy held up her stick. "I guess I am." She said. Jellal looked over her shoulder and compared his stick to hers.

"Me too"

Yukino showed hers to Mira and smiled "Mine is red!"

Natsu grabbed Minerva's hand and held it up with his. "We do!" he yelled. Lucy studied hers before Laxus pulled her by the waist and stared at the end with her.

"Us too huh?" he said. Lucy blushed and wiggled out of his grasp. Laxus just grinned.

Cana raised an eyebrow. "That's only seven, who else"

"Oh!" everybody turned their head to an eager Erza. "Mine is red at the end!" she said. Cana smiled.

"Alright everyone in front of a watermelon!" loke's hand light up and when the light faded eight different colored blindfolds sat there.

Handing them to Lisanna she walked over and began to tie a red one around Levy's eyes. The Jellal a green one. Yukino got a yellow one, Natsu blue, Minerva pink, Lucy purple, Laxus orange, and Erza white. Lisanna stepped back and checked each one making sure nobody could see.

"I think their ready!" she said. Gajeel and Orga nodded and started handing them bats.

"Natsu you first!" Mira said before spinning him in a circle a few times. He wobbled a little before he stared walking towards his water melon and raised his hands behind his head. And brought it down.

"Missed" gray joked.

"Shut up ice princess!" Natsu yelled and brought the bat down again before it smashed into the watermelon. He pushed the blindfold above his head and peered down to the crushed fruit. "Oh! I did it!" he grinned. Lisanna chuckled at him.

"And now Lucy" Rogue said spinning the girl before letting go. She did the same as Natsu and wobbled.

"I can't see!" she whined.

"That's kind of the point" Rufus said laughing. Lucy stared walking towards the fruit and took a wild swing at it but missed. She tried again only to fail.

"I wanna hit it!" she yelled out in frustration. Bixslow laughed walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around hers and placed his hands over hers.

"Here Cosplayer, now take a few steps forward." She did as she was told and Bixslow guided her arms up before they brought them down and slammed into the watermelon. Bixslow took off her blind fold and smirked at her.

"Yay!" she cheered. "Thank you Bixy!" she said hugging him. He laughed and patted her back. Juvia grabbed Jellal and stared to spin him. He laughed the whole time before she let go. He took a step forwards and swung the bat into the watermelon hitting it on his first time.

"Alright!" he said after taking off the blindfold.

Gajeel spun Yukino and stepped back grinning at her. She took a step forward before she swayed to the side a little. Gajeel caught her and steadied the girl. "Whoa, just go straight" he said. She nodded and stared walking again before she crushed the watermelon under the bat. "See" he said.

She removed he blindfold and smiled at him. "Thank you Gajeel-san" she said. He grinned and ruffled her hair.

Sting grabbed Laxus by the shoulders and chuckled. "Ready sparky?" he said.

Laxus growled. "Shut up and spin me" Sting smirked and spun the other man and jumped back. Laxus swung wildly almost hitting Jellal and Gajeel.

"Be careful with that thing!" Gajeel yelled. Laxus took another swing and hit Natsu in the back of the head knocking him into Mira's chest.

"Squishy" he said grabbing them "they must be Lucy's"

"That's sexual harassment!" Lucy yelled covering her own.

Mira yelled. "Kyaaaa! Natsu-kun don't do that!"

Natsu shot his head up and quickly apologized. "Oh crap sorry Mira!" the woman blushed and looked away. Freed looked at them with a sweat drop before Laxus swung at him.

He ducked making the bat come in contact with Rogue. "Oh sorry" Freed mumbled as Rogue grabbed his head in pain. Laxus swung again and Freed got hit this time falling on top of Rogue and the two went tumbling back into Gray, taking him with them into the pool.

Laxus swung again as Minerva took off her blindfold to see what was going on before the bat hit her back and she fell into Bixslow. "Owwww!" she moaned as the crashed into a table. Bixslow laid under her knocked out. "Oh Bixslow! Bixslow wake up!" she shook him a little but he didn't move. Tears sprung in her eyes. "I killed Bixslow!" she cried dramatically.

Laxus randomly hit Lucy before she grabbed loke and they fell into the pool on top of Gray, Rogue and Freed. The three boys where knocked under the water again and loke grabbed Lucy quickly "How does he not know he's hitting people not a watermelon!" she said Loke pulled her back up to the surface.

"Laxus is a monster" he replied. He picked her up and placed her on the edge turning back to the lightning dragon slayer as her took a swing and knocking Mira and Natsu to the ground with Mira's chest in his face again.

"Natsu!" she moaned.

"I'm not even doing anything this time!" he yelled back. Juvia was pushed into Orga and the two fell into Gajeel and Jellal. Lisanna and Yukino smacked into sting. Rufus and Cana slid down the edge of the pool before falling in after Laxus bumped levy into them who still had her blind fold on. She whined just before Rufus took it off for her.

Laxus grabbed his blind fold and pushed it up staring to his friends. Natsu was still trying to get Mira off of him. Minerva was still wailing over Bixslow who was still passed out. Lucy frowned at him and loke had laid his head in her lap purring softly. Freed was helping Gray out of the pool and Rogue was beside them pushing his black hair out of his face. Levy whimpered as Cana held her in her lap and Rufus pated her head in comfort. Orga was checking Juvia, seeing if she was alright and Gajeel and Jellal laid under them for them to get up off of them. Yukino ran her hands through sting's hair as he laid his head in both hers and lisanna's lap.

Evergreen and Elfman, who left to go get plates, came back with blank expressions. Evergreen sighed and shook her head. "You gave Laxus a bat and blindfold didn't you"

Laxus looked over to Evergreen and put on a guilty face. "I'm sorry Ever" he apologized like a little kid whose being scolded by his mother.

Evergreen smiled and patted his head. "It's ok"

"It's NOT ok!" everyone else yelled.

**~X~**

**Food ****Figh- ****War!?**

After the watermelon mix up everyone sat by the pool side stuffing their faces. Freed and Rufus made barbecue and Mira, Erza, Minerva and Lucy made some sweet's with Rogue and Laxus stealing quick bites. Then had Minerva chase them out of the room with a broom. Yukino helped Lissanna in making a salad as Gajeel, and Sting watched. Bixslow, Orga, and Jellal set up a table for every one after Gray and loke brought it in with some extra chairs, as Elfman and Natsu set up some torches for when it got dark which seemed to be getting close. Levy and Juvia gave everybody clothes to go over their swimsuits. Most of the girl's just put on shorts and a hoodie or jacket and the boys a shirt. Evergreen and Cana lite some candles for extra lighting.

After everything was done Lucy collapsed into a chair at the table. Erza laid out the sweets in the middle of the table with Mira before they took their own seats. Laxus sat beside Lucy with a smirk and Freed sat on the other side. Levy sat beside Freed with Rufus on her other side. Gajeel growled at him and sat to his left where the line continued on.

"Everything is done!" Mira said. "Dig in!" and they did. Everyone laughed and chatted while the food slowly disappeared. Everything was nice that was until Natsu stood up to put his plate away and Gray tripped him sending Natsu to the ground and is plate landing on Erza's head. Everyone froze.

Erza's eyebrow twitched and she stood up snapping her glaze to Natsu. He looked up at her and back up slowly. "Natsuuuuuuuu!" she grumbled before she grabbed her fork and threw it at him. Natsu ducked and the fork went flying into Laxus's head. Everyone's frozen heads snapped to him. Laxus slammed his hands on the table and grabbed Lucy's cupcake and threw it at Erza.

"I was gonna eat that" Lucy whined. Freed offered her his and she took it slowly taking a bite glaring at Laxus. The cupcake soared and smacked straight into Jellal who was sitting beside Erza. Jellal chuckled softly before grabbing his hot dog and smashing it into Minerva's face. She glared at him from behind mustered and ketchup before her drink was poured down his shirt. She grinned evilly before Erza mushed cake into her hair.

Before everyone could even catch up to what was happening Gajeel slammed his half eaten hamburger into Rufus's mouth. Levy gasped as he grabbed her and jumped out of the way of sailing beans curtsy of Rufus himself. Lucy ducked as a few cherry tomatoes was thrown her way by Gray who was aiming for Laxus. Laxus threw back some cucumbers before Natsu jumped on Grays back and squirted ketchup across the table. Laxus quickly grabbed freed and used the other man as a shield. Freed covered his face but was surprised when Mira jumped up and blocked _him. _Freed jumped away from Laxus and held Mira in his arms. Laxus looked down at him and freed shook his head. "She's gone "he said. Laxus frowned and snapped his glare towards Natsu and gray who high fived.

"This is war" he said freed nodded and stood up laying Mira on the ground. Lucy blankly stared at them with a raised eyebrow. Were they really?

"They killed Mira!" she could hear Bixslow yell. "Those bastards!"

Jellal was 'sword fighting' with Sting with knives. Sting jumped on the table and with a war cry, threw the knife at Jellal who easily dodged. The knife went flying towards Lucy. She screamed just before Orga grabbed her and they went tumbling out of the way and Orga landed on his back with Lucy on top of him. She quickly sat up and looked down at him. "Orga!" she said. He looked up at her and patted her head before his eyes closed and his hand dropped.

"He's dead" Juvia said handling a bottle of Sprite like it was a gun, aiming it at Cana who threw three hot dogs her way. She shook up the bottle once before letting it go. Loke grabbed Cana and the rolled in the opposite direction but Juvia didn't stop there she shook up another bottle and shot it at the two. They both cried out in pain and then went limb. Lucy guessed they were "dead" too. Juvia smirked and blow on the top of her half empty bottle of soda.

Lucy backed away slowly before bumping into Rogue who had barbecue sauce in his hands and shooting it at Elfman. The takeover mage was shooting back Coke, the cans of course. "Crap" rogue said. He grabbed Lucy and pulled him under his arm before ducking and throwing an empty bottle before grabbing a fork and throwing it at Elfman. Elfman went down as the utensil pierced his chest. Sting came out of nowhere with two bottles of more Sprite tucked under his arms. Rogue pushed Lucy out of the way as the dragon slayer began to shake them up. "It's too dangerous her Lucy, go!" he pushed her under the table and she screamed as she rolled over and slam straight into Gajeel.

"Bunny what the hell were you doing under the table!?" he yelled. Lucy went to say something before levy called out to him.

"Gajeel Water!" she yelled. Gajeel snapped his head up to see Natsu and Rufus back to back spraying water their way.

"God damn it, sorry bunny" he kicked her back under the table before grabbing levy and throwing her over his shoulder, running away.

Lucy went to sit up but slammed her head into the table in the process. A hand grabbed her and she was pulled from under the table. An arm locked around her neck and a Ketchup bottle was pointed right by her ear. A booming laugh came and Lucy looked up to Sting who was standing on a table looking down at everyone.

"I have your princess!" he yelled. Everyone froze and looked up at him. "Drop your weapons or Lucy will be painted red!" Natsu immediately dropped his jar of mayonnaise and Gray let his bottle of Mountain Dew drop to the ground.

"Not so fast!" a voice yelled behind them. Sting turned around and came face to face with a bottle of A1 steak sauce. "On hand her now!" Erza yelled who was welding the bottle. His face went pale.

Lucy turned back to see everyone else. Minerva was on top of Jellal and pouring hot sauce down his throat. Laxus had Yukino in a head lock and rubbing in the coleslaw he had dumped on her head as she swatted at him. Freed was protecting Lisanna who was about to get struck with hamburger and hot dog buns by Levy and Gajeel. Rufus was ducking behind a chair waiting for Juvia to run out of the never ending amount of soda she had. Evergreen and Rogue were out cold right next to each other. Lucy wonder what happened to them, probably Bixslow who was standing over them with a grin.

Erza glared at Sting before she jumped on the table and opened the bottle of steak sauce Sting pointed his bottle of ketchup her way and squeezed. She dodge and grabbed him by his shirt and dumped the sauce into his mouth with an evil laugh. Sting fell back off of the table and onto rogue and evergreen who made a small "oomph!" sound. Erza smiled at her success before turning to Lucy. "Are you alright?" She asked.

Lucy sighed and nodded. "Thank you Erza" she said. Just that fast Natsu and Gray grabbed Lucy and pulled her off of the table before running towards the pool and jumping in.

They surfaced and Lucy glared at her two best friends. "Natsu! Gray!" she yelled tackling them back into the water.

Laxus smirked at them before throwing Mira and Yukino over his shoulders and jumping in also. Bixslow grabbed Rogue and Lisanna pulling them with him before he threw them into the water. He stood at the edge laughing before Cana pushed him in. Gajeel wrapped his arms around her waist and fell in. Levy and Freed linked hands before they ran and jumped also. Jellal chugged down some water he found in the cooler and sighed just before Minerva and Erza threw him in the pool. They high fived and jumped in after him. Rufus grabbed evergreen and him and Elfman sent her into the pool. They, of course, went in after her. Sting stared at them and began laughing just as loke pushed him in.

"That was pay back for my princess" he said then dove in. soon followed by Juvia and Orga.

Lucy laughed at everyone now back in the pool. "Master's gonna be mad we made the pool messy" she said. The others laughed.

Natsu threw his arm around her and grinned. "Who cares this only the first day of summer!? Tomorrow we go even greater!"

"And by that you mean?" Sting said.

"Oooooo!" Levy clapped her hands together and grinned. "Karaoke!"

Laxus chuckled at her. "Maybe a good drinking game" Cana gave him a fist bump.

"I like the sound of that!" she said.

"Of course you do" Rogue said shaking his head.

Minerva smiled "maybe even truth or dare"

"Spin the bottle!" Erza said. Everyone chuckled.

"This summer's gonna be awesome!" Natsu yelled his mouth throwing flames. Juvia quickly put it out.

"Juvia thinks Natsu should get too excited" she teased

"Agreed" gray said.

Mira giggled. "Then how about every day of summer we do something fun! Together with both guilds like today."

"Yeah!" everyone yelled.

"Sounds like a plan" Gajeel said

"Tomorrow we start fresh" Mira added. "That means everybody Sleep over in the guild hall!" Cheers sounded and everyone fist pumped the air.

~X~

**So everyone did you have fun? Did you laugh your butt off!? I did just writing this. XD**

**Next chapter you'll see…..**

_**Karaoke! Don't let Natsu sing!**_

_**Did it or gonna do it! Cana's drinking game.**_

_**Spin That lovely Bottle!**_

**Until next time!**

**Also if you have a request on something you want to see our rowdy friends here do, PM me or tell me in the reviews**

**And as always thanks for reading!**

**Sorry for any mistakes!**


	2. A Small UpdateMashup

It's been a long while since I've updated. I understand and I very much apologize. BUT I'm doing my best to get back into the swing of writing.

A little while ago something very heartbreaking happened and it's crushed my dreams of becoming an author. But I've been getting a lot of help from friends and hoe to update soon.

Thank you all for being patient in my selfish moment.

Love,

Mehri/Yobi

xXGajeel-LucyXx or GrayXLucyFE

* * *

Ps: here is a little mashup of all my stories. Can you name them all without rereading?

If you can you get a special sneak peak at any story of your choice. It's broken up to help you.

100 questions should be the only one not used.

Ready?

Go!

* * *

Natsu: WHY AM I ALWAYS THE BAD GUY IN YOUR STORIES!

Lucy: not in The NEW sister of Laxus Deyar, though.

Gray: HA! I punched laxus!

Laxus: *growls*

* * *

Wendy: Erza… are you ok?

Erza: *with tears in eyes* Freed understand that…. We will get through this together.

Freed: *smiles* of course. Mehri/Yobi isn't going to make us fight…. Are you?

Me: no promises.

Cobra: Me and Mira Eh?

Mira: FUN!

Natsu: HONEYMOON TIME!

* * *

Sting: ROUGE COME HOOOOOOME!

Gray: Back off!

Rouge* sighs*

* * *

Freed: Gajeel… or Sting? Erza? Lucy?

Auska: LAXUS!

Laxus & Erza: NO!

* * *

Loke: Lucy forgive me.

Laxus: You've hurt her too much already.

Wendy: I can't let you do that anymore.

Loke: It's for her future!

* * *

Gajeel: Why won't you trust me.

Panterlilly: give her time.

* * *

Lucy: thank you mom, laxus.

* * *

Gray: Your blood is safe with us, Lucy.

Sting: *grins* we'll see about that.

Orga:*nods*

* * *

Laxus: who's child is this?

Lucy: it doesn't matter, it can't be alone.

* * *

Natsu: is seven months a really enough time to train?

Gajeel: enough time for bunny.

* * *

Bickslow: Be safe Lucy.

* * *

Loke: Hurry up and find my key!

Lucy: I am!

Laxus: *sighs*

* * *

Freed: Jesus Sting Stop!

Sting: But I Loooove you, my honey.

Jellal: get a room.

Rouge: *hold onto Jellal tighter*

* * *

Natsu: isn't summer over?

Rufus: let thesummer spirit rain on.

Juvia: Juvia agrees.

Yukino: Summer is ours remember!?

* * *

Me: Ok that's enough. Bye everyone!

Evidence: *waves good-bye*

Laxus: Lucy!

Lucy: I got her! I got her!


End file.
